My Mother
by Sonomi-chan
Summary: Miyu's mother comes for an unexpected visit after years of not seeing her daughter. That can't be good! Arguments and insecurities break out, but will Miyu find the closure she needs in the end? Rated T for language. Sequel in progress!


Hi everyone! I just have a few notes about the plot. I made Miyu's mother slightly OOC because we honestly don't know much about her. I haven't seen the second season yet, but I hope to soon. I also made her name 'Kaho' because I don't know what her real name is. Hope you enjoy.

I don't own SuperGALS

* * *

. 

Yamato sat at his desk in the police box finishing the last of his reports before he could go home. He'd worked the night shift and now, at three in the morning, it was time to finally leave. He gave a heavy sigh as he finished the very last report.

"Now, all that's left is to patrol the area." He said aloud to himself.

It was actually a pretty peaceful night in Shibuya. Being a Monday, not much was really expected to be going on. He was relieved by that fact because it meant he could get home to Miyu a little earlier and spend some time with her before she headed out to work.

He prepared to leave the police box to patrol when frantic footfalls broke his concentration. He looked up and saw Miyu standing in front of him with tears in her eyes, looking exhausted from the run.

"Miyu!? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

She just stood there staring at him while the tears continued to poor. Her appearance scared him, but her lack of response to his questions frightened him even more.

She was speechless, to say the least. She was so upset that she didn't even realize she was running until she reached the familiar building.

"Miyu! Talk to me. What's the matter?"

He walked toward her until they were only inches away. She looked up to his face and cried his name as she buried herself deep into his arms. She sobbed harshly and dug her nails into his back. He was at a loss for words; he had no idea what would have made her so upset that she would come all the way to his police box on foot. He'd never seen her so upset before. This fact alone helped his feelings of inadequacy surface. He found the courage to speak to her after a few moments.

"Miyu….It'll be alright. I'm taking you home, okay? We're going home."

She did not respond, but merely ceased her sobs slightly. Her mind was cloudy and her vision slightly blurred. Without letting her go, he grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair and put it around her shoulders. He then moved them both to the door and turned out the lights before locking up. Because Yamato was no longer a rookie cop he got to drive the police car instead of riding the bike. He led her to it and opened the door, allowing her to enter. After getting in on the opposite side he glanced over to her and saw that she was still crying.

"Don't worry, Miyu. I'm right here." He touched her arm to reassure her before driving off.

* * *

They arrived minutes later and walked into the living room. Miyu sat on the couch while Yamato proceeded to the kitchen to make tea. She took the letter out of her pocket and stared at it again, the tears returning because of the emotions being resurfaced. 

'Why does she have to do this now?' She asked herself silently while drying her tears. All of the past pain she believed she'd gotten over was returning in full force as she gazed down at the note. 'I won't let her make me weak. I won't let her affect me like she did in junior high. I've changed. I'm no longer a child.'

Yamato's presence interrupted her thoughts as he returned from the kitchen and set the tea in front of her before sitting beside her shaken form. He put his arms around her waist, forcing her to look at him.

"Tell me what happened, Miyu." He whispered, his voice a mix between compassion and seriousness. She looked up and gave him a small smile before looking back down again.

"I got a letter from her in the mail." She said quietly, already knowing he had no clue of whom she was referring to. She hoped he would leave it at that, but knew better in this circumstance.

"From who, Miyu?"

"My mother."

He looked confused at that answer, having heard little to nothing from or about her mother in the years he'd known Miyu. He knew the woman wasn't a good mother; all he really knew was that she abandoned Miyu, which forced her to fend for herself most of her life.

"Miyu, I don't understand." She simply nodded, implying that she knew he wouldn't.

She took the letter from her coat pocket and handed it to him. He could tell by the fact that she left the room immediately after that he wouldn't like its confines. The paper looked worn and crumpled, although he couldn't tell whose fault it was. He chose to disregard the detail and proceeded to read the letter aloud to himself.

_You,_

_Well, I guess you survived. Are you still the screw up you were in high school? Or was that junior high? It's not like I can really keep track these days. Leaving without you wasn't so terrible, I suppose, considering you're now sleeping with the cops. You always were a little slut. Figures you would crawl into bed with the first guy who paid any attention to you. I'll cut the casualties and get right to the point: I'm coming back to Shibuya for a while and I'm going to crash at your place for the night. Having a slut for an offspring does have benefits. You must be living like a queen with a big fancy house in a nice neighborhood. You don't deserve it or anything else. That cop couldn't give less than a shit about street trash. He's probably only keeping you around because of how pathetic you are. You aren't worth the time. You're lucky I'm even coming to see your worthless face. Nevertheless, I'm gracing you with my presence on Friday. Don't keep me waiting. I know where you live._

_Mother_

Yamato's blood boiled as he reread the letter. He had no idea her mother was so heartless to her one and only daughter. His thoughts were racing now that he was aware of the cause of his wife's distress.

'I can't believe Miyu is even related to such a horrible person. Not only did she make Miyu's childhood a living hell, but now she's coming here to take advantage of her again. This woman is beyond cruel. She's enough to make anyone join a gang. If that was the only way to get away from the woman, then I'd encourage it.'

He stood from the couch and walked upstairs to their bedroom. He was determined to give her all the love and support she needed. He found Miyu sitting on the bed with her back against the headboard and a pillow against her chest. She looked up when he entered and moved over for him to get into bed with her. He sat beside her in silence for a long time before staring down at the letter again.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about this?"

She remained silent, trying to find the right words to say to answer his question. She sighed and laid her head on the pillow.

"I told Ran first, and she thought it would be best not to tell you while I was still in high school. You see, she thought if you knew then you'd fuss over me and try to help. I love you for that, Yamato, because your intentions are noble, but you don't understand."

"What don't I understand, Miyu? Was she hurting you physically? If she was, then I'll--"

"That! Right there, Yamato! That's what Ran and I knew you would do. She only hit me a few times. It was nothing close to the pain I felt when we had our gang wars. Besides, I didn't mind if she hit me, because at least she acknowledged that I was there. At least I was worth being hit."

"I don't understand that, Miyu. She doesn't love you." He said in a strained voice. It hurt him to tell her something that cruel, but he felt that she was in denial. Her voice softened when she spoke again.

"I know that. But, back then I believed that she would love me if I tried hard enough. I joined the resistance to get attention. I thought maybe she would notice if I didn't come home and go out looking for me, or at the very least worry about me. I also joined so that, if I messed up enough then maybe he would see how much we missed him and needed him to come back home.

"Of course, we both know nothing I wanted came true. My father never came back and my mother didn't care what happened to me. I tried to put them out of my mind when you and I started dating. You made me realize that everyone has reasons for doing what they do. You didn't judge me when I screwed up. You tried to get me out because you didn't want to see me hurt.

"I want her to see what I've become. I've cleaned up my life, have great friends, and have an amazing husband who cares about me sincerely. Maybe, after all the time that's passed, she'll see me as a daughter and not as a burden. Maybe she'll learn to love me."

She whispered the last sentence and Yamato stared at her before pulling her into his arms. He never knew she had such deep feelings buried inside. He was somewhat hurt that she hadn't confided in him in the many years they had dated. He decided that now was not the time to be selfish. She needed him and he would be there for her. Those were his final thoughts before speaking again.

"I don't want you to get your hopes up, Miyu. You of all people know that change doesn't occur overnight. You also know that some people are beyond change. From what I've read and what you've told me, it doesn't seem like she wants to acknowledge you, much less like you."

"I think she treats me this way because she's neglected me for so long that she doesn't know how to act towards me. You said so yourself that change doesn't occur overnight. Maybe this letter is the first step to an actual relationship."

Yamato looked at the glimmer of hope in her eyes and his heart broke. What she said was valid, but Yamato knew from experience that some people were beyond help.

"I don't want you to get hurt by her again. You may think she's hiding her feelings, but that letter implies something completely different."

"Maybe. But maybe there's a message in between the lines."

"Oh, Miyu…" He sighed and shook his head, putting it in his hands. He couldn't believe she could think such thoughts after everything the woman put her through. He personally wanted Miyu to have nothing to do with her ever again. He had absolutely no respect for anyone who would treat another person with such disrespect. He didn't know whether it was his undying love for Miyu or his police justice instincts that made him so passionate about this.

She snapped him out of his thoughts when she stood on her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck in a small hug. He hugged her back with equal force, loving how perfectly she fit in his arms. He nuzzled his head in her hair and gave a sigh.

"I just don't want her in this house. She'll hurt you, Miyu. You may not want to believe it, but she will. The one thing I hate more than anything is when you're hurt. I love you, Miyu, a lot more than she claims to hate you. I will do whatever it takes to protect you as a husband or a police officer. And I'll do it whether you and Ran like it or not."

"I know you aren't happy with this, but you gave me a second chance. Doesn't everyone deserve one?"

He looked up into her eyes again and smiled at how gentle and caring she was. He took her hand in his and stroked the back of it with his thumb.

"Fine, she can stay the night." He resolved. "But if she does anything at all to hurt you, then I'm throwing her out."

"That's fair." She commented after a slight pause. She lay down and pulled the comforter over herself. She muttered a quick goodnight and turned the opposite direction.

"Goodnight, Miyu." He whispered after kissing her head. He then turned and went to sleep also.

* * *

Miyu was the first to awaken the next morning from her long and fitful sleep. She sat up and stretched, knowing exactly why she was tense in certain areas. She looked over at Yamato's sleeping form and smiled at each breath he took. After kissing him on the cheek she walked downstairs to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the two. Humming softly while working, she set the eggs and bacon on the table. As she bent over, she saw her reflection in one of the plates. She gasped as she studied it, noticing the paleness of her face and the bloodshot look in her eyes. That alone was enough to make her remember the letter and conversation she had with Yamato. 

She never thought she would ever be upset about anything her mother said again after her high school years. She pulled herself out of the gang life after meeting Yamato, and life couldn't have been better. She had people to depend on, and that alone enabled her to forget about her mother's hateful words and the abuse she had to endure. Her social relationship with Ran and her intimate relationship with Yamato created a balance in her life and bonds that would never be broken. In her times of need, she always went to Ran for advice pertaining to the heart. Miyu loved Yamato dearly, but he could not understand some of the emotions she felt. No matter the situation, Ran always had the answers.

Miyu averted her eyes from the plate and took the phone off the receiver; dialing the number she dialed since junior high to help her through tough times.

"Hello, Ran speaking." She answered as she walked down the streets of Shibuya. Even though she didn't take up the family profession, Ran was still righting wrongs and helping others by counseling out of control teens at the Shibuya police department. She was just on her way to the Hachi-Poli when Miyu called. She used Yamato's police box during breaks, not being able to stand being in the same building as her parents and all of the other cops.

"Ran, hey. Are you busy?"

"Not really. I'm on my way to bro's police box to get some breakfast. What about you? You're up pretty early. Did he make you get up and cook for him?" She said with a smile. She knew the exact ways to get under her skin.

"No! He would never ask me to do that." She replied seriously.

"I'm only joking, Miyu. So, what's going on?"

Telling Ran, even though comforting, was extremely difficult for Miyu to do. Ran would run right over and begin making decisions she felt would be the right ones. Problem was that Miyu wanted to make the decisions this time. She just hoped she could stand up against both Kotobuki siblings.

"Can you come over now? I really need to talk to you about something."

Ran frowned. "Is there something wrong? And don't lie to me, Miyu. We've been friends for too long."

The long pause in between gave Ran her answer before Miyu spoke again.

"I'm on my way." Were her last words before the line went dead.

Miyu smiled to herself, happy that Ran knew her so well that she didn't have to explain herself. Miyu hung up the phone around the same time Yamato walked down stairs. He entered the kitchen and saw Miyu sitting at the table in a red robe and slippers. Her pale face and bloodshot eyes were the first features he noticed right away.

"Miyu, you look tired. Maybe you should get some more sleep. I'll call your manager and tell him you can't come in today." He said as he sat next to her at the table.

"Good morning to you, too. Besides, I can't go back to sleep right now. Ran should be here in a few minutes."

"What for?"

One look at Miyu's face answered his question and a frown then graced his features.

"Has she contacted you?"

"No. It's only 7:30 in the morning. I just want to talk to Ran about what happened."

"I'm staying." His voice portrayed his intense loyalty and curiosity about just how much Ran knew about the situation.

"Yamato, you can't—"

"I am. Ran knows more about your mother than I do, though I'm positive it isn't very much because you have a hard time talking about it now. She's coming to stay for a day Miyu, maybe even more. I want to hear Ran's perspective."

"Don't you trust me enough to give me time to tell you? What if I'm just not ready to talk about it yet?" Her voice rose and Yamato put his hands in front of him as a shield and apology.

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant that Ran is very truthful and a good judge of character. If she's ever met your mother, then she can at least give me some idea of what she's like socially."

Miyu put her head down on the table and muttered quietly under her breath, "She's the same."

Yamato held her hands in his and squeezed them, trying to show how much love he felt for her and show all the support he would give her. It was a display that needed no words. Smiling, she lifted her head so that their lips met in a short chaste kiss.

Ran walked through the front doors ten minutes later, having used the spare key underneath the mailbox. She entered and immediately saw Miyu and Yamato sitting in the living room speaking in soft whispers. She glanced at the kitchen at the dirty dishes in the sink, deducing that breakfast had just ended.

'Damn! They could have saved me some. I'm starving.' She ignored those thoughts and decided to make her presence known.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything." They parted from one another's arms and looked up and the woman in the doorway.

"No, Ran. Come in and sit."

"Actually, I was hoping Miyu and I could take a quick walk around the park and come back in a little while."

Yamato nodded in agreement and Miyu stood and walked with Ran. The walk was silent in the beginning. The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. A stream separated their house from the park, so walking around was the only clean way to go. Once they reached the sand they took off their sandals and sat on the merry-go-round several feet in front of the slide.

"Alright Miyu, tell me everything."

"My mother sent me a letter yesterday. It said everything it should have; I was a slut and street trash. Then she said she was going to stay with Yamato and I on Friday because she was coming back to Shibuya for a visit."

Ran nodded and continued giving her best friend her undivided attention.

"I didn't know how I should have reacted to it. Should I have been angry at her for calling me names, or should I have been happy because I was finally going to see her again after all of these years? I don't know! I felt both, Ran! I couldn't take it. I put the letter in my pocket and just ran out of the house. I didn't realize where I was running until I saw Yamato through the window of the police box."

Ran smiled knowingly at how even Miyu's subconscious knew exactly who she needed to see at that very moment. She envied the love they shared, although she would rather have her eyes gouged out by vultures then ever admit that to anyone.

Miyu gave a small smile to Ran in response before continuing. "He drove us home and I gave him the letter when we got there. He was angry at how she spoke to me and he told me he didn't want her anywhere near me because she would hurt me."

Ran, after hearing Yamato's opinion decided now was the time to speak.

"I know where you're coming from, Miyu, but you don't know where bro's coming from. He can't really show emotions when he really needs to, and it's really hard for him to put things into words. When bro gets scared he says anything he can to make those around him feel safe, while freaking out on the inside. He was totally scared when you came up to him with that letter. You know how passionate he is to people he doesn't even know, but you're his family Miyu. That fact alone makes it so much more personal."

"I know, Ran. I understand why Yamato says what he says and does what he does. But he doesn't understand my relationship with Kaho. He thinks I'm just in denial!"

"And are you Miyu?"

She was slightly taken aback and the look of shock on her face encouraged Ran to continue.

"I mean, you've done everything imaginable to gain Kaho's love and attention, yet she's ignored you every time. You might have been naïve then, but you're a grown woman now. Still following your childhood ways and hoping to get the positive attention you seek will get you nowhere.

"You have to take action, and I think you know deep down whether or not she has ever, will ever love you. If you want answers, then you need to do whatever it takes to get them. Being scared and waiting for things to happen your way won't do anyone any good, Miyu. I know you're smart enough to know that."

It took a few moments for Miyu to think over Ran's words before she could form her own in response. Everything Ran said was absolutely right. She knew all along what she had to do, but part of her believed that her mother would come back to her.

"I am. I know I've been in denial. But I also know that, yes there was a time when she truly did love me. I just want so desperately for her to love me that way again."

Tears welled in her eyes again and clouded her vision as they began to spill. Ran scooted closer and put her arms around the girl's shoulders. She knew she couldn't comfort her as well as a certain police officer currently looking out the patio door of their house, but she did her best in the given situation.

"I know, Miyu. But you can't do it by yourself; you gotta let bro back you up. You tried doing it yourself before and that got you into a life of violence."

Miyu dried her tears, but kept her head down and thought about Ran's next words.

"He wants you to need him, Miyu."

"I do need him! I'll always need him, Ran. He knows that!"

"Does he really, Miyu?"

She looked up at her best friend, face scrunched in confusion. How could Ran say something like that? Of course he knew; he had to know how she really felt.

"Think about it, Miyu. I remember a time when you didn't think Yamato needed you because he didn't really show how he felt."

"I show him I need him everyday. How can he not know?"

"That's just it, Miyu. You show him and expect him to understand it. We're talking about a guy here." She commented like it was common knowledge her bro(men in general, in her opinion) knew nothing about interpreting feelings. Miyu laughed lightly as Ran continued.

"He's only human. He has doubts like everyone else. And men get insecure just like we do. He wants to be the one to make you happy, and that means he wants to be the one to help you two reunite or save you if she's a threat. You both have been living without a problem for so long that it's become routine not to have an obstacle come between you guys and your perfect world. Now, all of a sudden he sees you crying over a letter your mother sent you and he has no idea how to help. He doesn't see anything he does as being good enough."

Miyu thought long and hard about every single word Ran said. It made sense that he would be as insecure as she was sometimes. But he was the stronger of the two in terms of emotions in her opinion, so the thought never crossed her mind. They really had been living a fairy tale life. Unfortunately for them, every fairy tale always had a witch.

"What should I do?" She asked Ran quietly, not daring to give her voice a chance to crack. "Just tell him I need him when she comes?"

"Yeah. Just do what you think is best, Miyu. I know my bro, but you know him best. He'll understand and be totally supportive in whatever decision you make."

"That makes sense. Thanks Ran."

Ran stood and gave her a thumbs up.

"No problem. Besides, your mopping was breaking every gal rule in the book. I had to get you out of it some how." She smiled and glanced at her watch. Miyu looked up at her questioningly.

"Well, it looks like I missed my shift. I'm sure Dad got someone to cover for me. Say, wanna call Aya and see if she's free? We could go do kara-mara or go to the mall and spend our husbands' money."

"I would, but I want to talk to Yamato about my mother. Last night he told me he wanted to talk to the both of us about Kaho so he wouldn't be left in the dark."

"Oh, I see. Well, I'll leave that up to you then while the great Ran goes to visit Mami and her hubby in Bukuro. Later. Oh, and if you need to talk more, call my cell, okay?"

"I got it. See ya, Ran."

She put her shoes back on after complaining about how hot the sand was and walked back down the street, leaving Miyu on the merry-go-round. Miyu stood after a few minutes and went back inside the house. Yamato was in the living room sitting in the same position they left him in. Miyu sighed, figuring it was now or never. She had to do this. She cleared her throat and he glanced up, looking relieved to see her back.

"Sweetie." She walked over to the opposite couch and sat in front of him.

"What's wrong, Miyu?" He asked. The look on her face was not giving him good vibes.

"Nothing." She replied quietly. "I just need to tell you some things; things you need to know."

The look on his face portrayed his confusion, and that made Miyu feel even worse. She's kept such an important part of her life a complete secret from him, and she was extremely ashamed. It took everything she had to stop the tears from stinging at her eyes. Afterwards she took a deep breath and continued.

"I first want to apologize to you, Yamato."

"For what, Miyu?" He was now thoroughly confused.

"For putting you through this, and for not telling you the whole story about my mother. I was selfish and I know I worried you. Forgive me."

She continued before he had a chance to speak.

"Before I met Ran, I was completely out of control. This was even before junior high. When I was five, my dad walked out on my mom and me. It was devastating, considering everything seemed perfect before that. I'd never seen my parents argue before that or anything. I assume he was having an affair.

"My mother tried her best to go back to the life we had before, but it just wasn't the same. Over the next couple of years she paid less and less attention to me. By the time I was ten I was almost invisible to her. That's when I joined the Resistance."

She paused briefly to compose herself and get her thoughts straight. She didn't dare glance at Yamato, for she knew exactly what expression would be on his face, and she couldn't bear to see it.

"The first couple of times I was caught she would come to bail me out, then beat me when we got home. Sometimes she would hit me when she had a bad day, when a guy dumped her, or just for the hell of it. She would call me terrible things while she was doing it. She would even let her boyfriends hit me if they wanted to, so staying out of the house was really my only option.

"By junior high she ran off. She came home sometimes, though she was drunk every time. By then I stayed out all night with my gang. We stole and fought in order to survive because there was no other way for us. The cops forced me into school, but I didn't really listen much. I went to memorize names so I knew who not to hurt to keep the administration off my back.

"Kaho didn't care for or about me after that. I was cleaning up my life because of you, but I was still alone with no parents. The few times she did come home, she never said a word to me. She would barely look at me."

She felt a tear trickle down her cheek and inwardly cursed. The woman made her feel bad even when she wasn't physically there to make her miserable. If Yamato saw her face, he didn't say a word about it.

"She would lie to her boyfriends and say I was the neighbor's kid because she didn't want anyone to know anything about her past.

"It hurt for a long time, but after a few years I thought I was over it. As long as I didn't think about it, it didn't hurt. And I had you, so I was happy. But now she's coming back and I'll need you more than ever—I need you now, Yamato—because I know I'll break down in front of her and whoever she brings. Please help me."

As her tears flowed, Yamato's blood boiled. His wife—his precious, innocent wife—was in tears on their couch because of that woman. Miyu was one of the sweetest people on the earth and would do anything to help a friend. Why did Kaho want that ruined?

'Because she's a heartless witch, that's why.' He thought.

He never knew that much about her past. He found of most of what he knew through her old police files and what little she would tell him about when they were dating. What really had him angry was the fact that she was being physically abused by her mother—he used the term loosely—and whatever person happened to be with her. Another thing that was hard for him to grasp was the fact that she was just a child when all that was going on.

He didn't think he would be able to control himself when she showed up on his front porch. He could barely control his emotions now as he laid his head in his hands. The only thought keeping him sane was the fact that Miyu needed him right now, and he was going to be there for her. He was no good to her in his state.

He rose and was immediately at her side, holding her delicate form against his while whispering words of comfort and encouragement. He waited until her sobbing ceased before finally speaking.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this before, Miyu?" Were the first words out of his mouth. He wasn't trying to be pushy or make her feel uncomfortable, but he felt left out in the sense that everyone else important to Miyu knew this information but him.

Miyu saw the look of disappointment on his face and couldn't help but feel guilty. She knew this question was coming before she launched into her story, and now she had to face the music. She took his hands in hers and sat up so she could look straight into his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Yamato. I didn't mean to leave you out, but there are some things I've always been afraid to tell you, and this is one of them. You see, when I realized my feelings for you, I wanted to make myself as right for you as possible. You don't deserve a girl with baggage, and I had a whole lot of it. I thought that if I told you, then you wouldn't want to deal with me anymore. It was hard enough for me to deal with. I told Ran because she forced it out of me like she always does. She wanted me to tell you, but she also confirmed my beliefs of how you would react.

"I was going to tell you on my own time, once I thought the wounds were healed, or at least scars. Kaho beat me to it, though. Please don't think I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to know, because that isn't it at all."

Yamato looked thoughtful for a few minutes, trying to digest all she told him. He understood her. Perfectly. Because she had done things like that in the past. He decided to leave that question alone for another time and say what he really wanted to say.

"I just had no idea she hurt you so much. I hate her for doing those things to you. You're such a beautiful person, Miyu. You've got the biggest heart and you use it everyday. I don't see how anyone can't see how special you are. You are also the strongest person I know. You inspire me to be strong for you every single day. I will always be here for you to help you conquer any and all demons you may have. Just say the word and I'll do whatever you ask, because I love you, Miyu. I will protect you no matter what, even if it means hurting someone in your family."

Miyu could feel the fresh tears streaming down her face from his confession. All he said reminded her of why she loved him in the first place. He was kind hearted, strong, and wanted to make her happy—even at the cost of his own feelings. She felt extremely lucky to be the woman he loved, and she vowed that she would never do anything to make him regret it.

"I love you too, Yamato. Thank so much for caring about me."

"I always will, Miyu. Always."

* * *

The hours turned into days, and it would soon be Friday. Miyu and Yamato were in bed wide awake at the concept of her mother's arrival. Miyu told Yamato that Kaho would come between the hours of 12 a.m. and 12 p.m. He merely nodded , pissed off and reluctant to even let the piece of trash into his home, but kept quiet at the look on Miyu's face. 

She was extremely nervous, having not seen or heard from Kaho since her third year of high school. Her last words had been that she was leaving, and then left for good after calling her a few more choice names.

She hadn't paid it any mind; the gang leader persona had immediately kicked in afterwards. That personality kept her sane for many years because, with it she didn't have to face her emotions. She may have been nervous, but she was not afraid. It wasn't just because Yamato was there. It was because she was mentally ready to finally stand up to Kaho and whoever she brought. She wouldn't let them get the best of her this time.

Yamato was just as angry. He made a vow that if she said anything to offend him or Miyu, then she's be out of the door in seconds. He didn't care what Miyu thought or said; he wouldn't let the woman make her cry or take advantage of them, although the whole visit was taking advantage in his opinion.

He and Miyu had a long talk about what to do or say a few hours earlier. He promised her that he'd hold his temper with the little things. The one thing he could not promise was a smile or civility in general. She wasn't going to be friendly and, even though he was a kind hearted cop, he was going to fight fire with fire.

Twelve a.m. struck and Miyu tensed up. Both were already dressed for the day, not wanting to be comfortable just to be interrupted at any given moment. Neither was going to work that day. Miyu knew that the second they turned their backs, Kaho would have emptied the house of all valuables.

They heard loud knocking on the door two hours later, causing Miyu to grab Yamato's hand tightly. This was it; she was going to see the woman who'd abandoned her all those years ago.

"I'm right here, Miyu." He said reassuringly to her.

"I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me." She replied, the toughness from her gang days returning to her voice.

She opened the door and was met with the grumpy face of Kaho Yamazaki. The woman was an inch taller than Miyu with long curly brown hair and a slender form. From the looks of it, she maintained her beauty by not lifting a finger. She'd always claimed work was for those who couldn't get dates. She wore an expensive dress with a large diamond engagement ring on her finger. Needless to say, she was being very taken care of.

She stared at Miyu and then Yamato before setting her sights on the kitchen. She shook her head in amusement before turning back to Miyu.

"Nice place." She commented as she shoved her daughter aside to get a better look around. This act did not go unnoticed by Yamato, though one look from Miyu told him to let it go.

"Thank you. So, where is he?" Miyu replied, her comment dripping with sarcasm. Her gang leader demeanor was completely back now. Kaho turned to her with rage in her eyes and her hand rose in an attempt to hit her. Miyu dodged the attack before it could make contact.

"You dirty little bitch! You're the disgraceful slut, not me. Watch your tone around your mother!" With that said, she walked off into the kitchen. Miyu let her go, having long ago mastered the art of choosing her battles. She didn't want Yamato to have to see what Kaho would do to her, or vice versa. She'd given that up long ago, and she'd be damned if that woman would cause her anymore pain.

Yamato pulled Miyu into the living room as soon as Kaho was no longer in his line of vision and closed the doors.

"I know what you're going to say, Yamato, and I'm telling you to let me handle it. I can do this on my own." She said this in her regular voice, though the leader authority was still evidently there.

"She almost hurt you and you want me to just sit around and watch?! Miyu, I know you can handle some things, but you need to realize that this visit is, from what you've told me, like every other time you've seen her. Just let me help you, baby."

"I'm sorry, Yamato. I'm... I don't know. I guess I'm just tired and overwhelmed. Don't listen to anything I say."

"That's hard, considering who you are to me."

She smiled and he kissed her on her head before taking her hand and leading her into the kitchen where Kaho sat, waiting to be served. The look on the elder woman's face told them both that this conversation would be worse than the last.

"Are you through having your way with her, or did you come just come to get the strawberries and whipped cream?"

Yamato held his anger in and replied in a somewhat calm and civil tone. If Miyu could do it, and had to put up with the woman all her life, then he could do it too.

"We should start over. My name is Yamato Kotobuki, and I'm your daughter's husband. Please to meet you."

"Tell me something I don't know. My daughter's not the only one with a cop."

She pulled out a file and placed it on the table. Yamato and Miyu's eyes were both shocked.

"I've done my research. There's nothing impressive about you. My man's four years your senior, and the son of the chief." She paused to look in her daughter's direction. "Miyu, if you're gong to do this, at least learn to find a more skilled, better paid man. You really are proving to be cheap."

"Don't talk to her like that! And possessing that file is illegal. I can arrest you right now."

Miyu had no doubt in her mind that he would arrest her right there and then if he was any angrier at Kaho.

"And then Charles can get you fired for fraud or any other charge I decide to make up. Don't test me. I always win."

Miyu physically got in between them and stood with her back facing Yamato. She had to stop the fight she knew would break out at any second. Her main reason being that her mother never fought fair and would make good on her threats.

"There's a spare bedroom you can sleep in upstairs, Kaho. You must be tired."

She said with a small smile. The situation saddened her more in the fact that, under normal circumstances, that sentence would be used between a mother and daughter who got along. Kaho merely glared at her, looking disgusted with her face.

"Don't smile! Didn't I teach you that smiling was useless unless you were getting something out of it?"

"That was one of the only things you taught me." Something inside Miyu snapped and she let out a satisfied smirk at the look on Kaho's face.

"You cocky little bitch!"

"Call her one more name and I swear I'll—"

"You'll what? Kick me out? Kill me? Call the police?! Haha."

She laughed and Miyu used all her strength to keep Yamato from lunging at her. It wouldn't have affected him that much if everything she said hadn't hit such a sore spot on him. He felt useless because of her presence alone. But then add on the fact that Miyu barely talked to him about her problems with Kaho, and even his little sister wouldn't let him in left him very vulnerable.

She stopped laughing and wiped her eyes of the tears that procured before replying to the earlier comment.

"Yeah, I'll go to sleep. That _is_ the only reason I cam here. Funny; you probably had the notion that part of me is here to see you. Squash that thought now. Your presence is merely my punching bag. By the way you're acting, you haven't had a good smack in a while."

She pushed Miyu right into Yamato for emphasis and walked upstairs to the spare bedroom.

Yamato helped Miyu to her feet and inspected her, thankful the push hadn't hurt her. She only had the wind knocked out of her. Before she could protest he picked her up and carried her to their bed and covered her with the quilt.

"Go to sleep, Miyu." He said quietly, yet strictly. There was a slight hint of suppressed desperation that he wasn't sure whether or not to convey.

"No, it's fine Yamato. I'm not tired." Her voice was cheery on the outside, but even she couldn't keep up the façade for long.

"Yes, you are. I can see it on your face. You don't have the strength to fight her right now. If she says another cruel word to you, I'm not sure what I'll do. You mean entirely too much to me, Miyu. Cop or no cop, I'm not afraid to fight dirty to ensure your safety."

"But Yamato—"

"Please Miyu? For me, go to sleep."

She looked at him and—after seeing the desperate look on his face—obeyed, laying back down and closing her eyes. He kissed her lips gently and turned off the lights before leaving the room to spend the next few hours contemplating what to do until both women awakened.

* * *

Yamato's train of thought was broken when he heard someone stagger down the stairs. He looked at the clock and saw that it was eight in the morning. He couldn't believe he'd stayed up so long, but he also wasn't that surprised. When he was serious about a situation, there was nothing that could keep his determination down. 

Aside from thinking, he'd also checked on Miyu every few hours. He hadn't heard a word from Kaho since she went to sleep, and he was extremely thankful for that. He was praying that it was Miyu who was making all of the noise upstairs, though he knew Miyu never makes sound when she wakes up.

He recognized the platinum blond hair and immediately groaned, not even attempting to hide his dissatisfaction at seeing the older woman in the doorway.

She shot him an angry look before saying, "What are you grumbling about? I'm the one who has to be stuck in the house with my slut of a daughter and her pussy of a husband."

"How dare you! Miyu hasn't done anything to deserve such treatment from you." He took a deep breath and moved closer so that his face was a foot away from hers. "I love her and I won't let you talk about her like trash! If you do it again, I'll kick you out and you can go stay at one of your boyfriends' houses."

Kaho laughed at what she believed a pathetic threat and said, "Who do you think you're talking to? You know nothing about me or my daughter. You married her to get in her pants." It was no Yamato's turn to laugh in her face, though the difference was that his was more sincere.

"If I did that then I'd be acting like all of the men you sleep with. I love Miyu because of her heart!" He clenched his fists to keep his anger in check. "I didn't marry her for her body!"

"Don't give me that 'love' shit. She's too simple-minded to even know what the word means. She always was too much of a goody-goody. She was better off in the gang."

"How could you?" He said quietly, unable to believe what she was saying about her own daughter. Miyu's presence at the kitchen entrance stopped him from saying anything else. He looked back up at Kaho, his eyes burning with rage.

"Get out."

Miyu looked at him with sympathy. She knew he cared deeply about her, but she sometimes took it lightly. Looking at the way he was sticking up for her showed her just how deep his feelings ran. He was standing up to her _mother_. He was standing up to the woman who raised her, albeit for a very short part of her life. Would she be willing to stand up to his parents in a situation like this? No... no, she wouldn't. She may not have been able to see the fear on his face, but she could hear it masked in his tone. This was as hard for him to do as it was for Miyu to watch. His dedication to her was enough to bring tears to her eyes.

Kaho, on the other hand was not as moved by the gesture. In fact, she was fuming.

"What did you say, rookie?"

Yamato took another deep breath and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I said get the hell out of our house."

"Yamato?" Miyu whispered softly. He walked in her direction and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I care too much about you to just let you be treated so terribly. Seeing you in pain is worse than any physical wound I get. You may hate me for this afterwards, but I'm doing this for you."

He stopped his declaration when he heard clapping in the background. Kaho stopped the hand motion and snickered.

"How touching. It's enough to make me want to puke."

"What part of get the hell out are you having trouble comprehending? I know you aren't used to hearing this from men, but I am very serious."

Kaho glared and then turned to Miyu.

"Is this what you want, tramp; for you and your hubby to be alone for a few hours so you two can bump uglies?"

"Yamato." Miyu kept her eyes on her mother, not daring to break the contact. "Can you please leave us alone for a while?"

"Like hell I'm leaving you alone with this snake!"

"Oh, what language! How will my virgin ears every recover?!" Kaho commented with a grin. Yamato's face turned red from both anger and embarrassment. This wasn't the first time he'd heard a comment like hers. Back when he was training to be a cop, he got made fun of quite often for his lack of witty remarks. He cursed silently to himself as he felt that same inferiority in the presence of this woman.

Miyu, on the other hand was tired of feeling inferior. She was going to settle this once and for all.

"Shut up, Kaho! Yamato, leave!" She turned back to her husband, her facial features etched with determination. "I've survived the first half of my life alone; this is no different!"

She could tell she'd hit a sore spot at the heartbroken look in his eyes, but this was the only way to get him to leave her and not come back for a while. She knew she would regret sending him away later, but right now she needed to talk to her mother—she used the term loosely—alone so that she could say whatever needed to be said.

He tried to make her look at him, but gave up when she clearly chose not to. Without giving any goodbye, he left.

Kaho waited for the door to close before going to sit on the kitchen counter. Never breaking eye contact, she said, "So dear daughter, what now?"

* * *

"Ah damn, I thought I was done for the day." 

Ran put her purse and jacket back on the desk before walking to the door, mentally preparing herself for another distraught teen. She was somewhat surprised to see her brother on the other side of the door. She suspected that either he or Miyu would come to her about the Kaho problem, but she didn't expect what was to come.

His face was red with anger and he knocked her against the wall as he stormed in. Ran was not at all amused.

"What the hell is your problem, dumbass?" She yelled as she brushed her blue blouse off and leaned against the wall.

He walked over to her desk, no longer able to contain his rage. Her closet and desk took most of the abuse, and Ran could only watch in horror as her gentle, kind brother gained the strength of five men and hurled her little make-shift closet into the wall. He then grabbed her chair and threw it across the room before Ran could react. He was completely out of control! His face was the only predictable part of him. He looked on the verge of tears.

Ran finally gained control of her body and voice when she saw him go for her cabinet; the cabinet that contained the files of all the teens she saw.

"Stop it!"

"Stay out of this, Ran!" He said as he abandoned the cabinet to look at her.

"If you think for one minute that I'm just going to sit around and watch you destroy my stuff, you've got another thing coming!"

She took off her jacket and threw it to the ground before assuming the fighting pose.

"Bro or not, I'll kick your ass if you don't calm down."

"You didn't tell me!" He growled. His anger was slowly being replaced by the grief he felt deep down. Anger diminishing, she walked over to him and placed an arm around his shoulders.

"This is about Kaho, isn't it?"

He nodded and she shook her head in understanding. She knew all too well how the witch treated the people around her.

Yamato pushed her arm away and turned his back to her before furiously punching the wall. The force of the blow caused little specks of blood to splatter, letting Ran know he was injured.

"Listen to me. I know how you feel about this, and I know that it hurts you. But this is the one thing that you can not fix for Miyu." She paused to let her words sink it. He visibly flinched, but otherwise stayed silent.

"This has been going on way before she and I became friends. She needs closure and she's only going to get it when she confronts her mother by herself."

"She said she needs me, Ran."

"Yeah." She said, "She needs you to support her and be there for her when she needs you. Miyu has never been one to let others fight her battles."

He let out the breath he'd been holding and let what she said sink in.

'She's right', he thought. 'I need to be there for her, and I will be, no matter what.'

* * *

"Why are you here, Kaho?!" 

Kaho giggled and walked around the kitchen, studying everything she could in order to infuriate her daughter even more. The one thing about Kaho that Miyu couldn't stand was that she was nosy. The few times in Miyu's childhood when she wasn't alone, she remembered her mother going through her clothes. That was how she found out about the Resistance gang.

"Answer me!" She screamed, fed up that she chose to ignore her, even after everything that's happened.

"Don't step out of line, bitch! I'm still your mother, like it or not."

"You are no mother of mine! You haven't done shit but give me life then ruin it! I'm so sick and tired of your high and mighty attitude. If I'm so terrible and such a bitch and a slut, then why the hell are you here?!"

"Tell me something, _daughter_!" She started, her sarcasm slowly turning into a tone one could interpret as painful. "If you knew how I felt about you, and you knew how I would react to seeing you, why would _you_ allow_ me_ to stay in this dump?"

Miyu put her head in her hands and willed the tears to stay put. All of the vulnerability she felt with this woman as a teenager started coming back full force.

'Don't cry, Miyu.' She thought to herself. 'Not here. Not in front of her.'

She composed herself enough to look up. Once she looked up again, she saw her mother staring her dead in the face. Miyu let out a soft gasp that did not go unnoticed by Kaho.

"Answer me."

"Answer this. How is it that now, after all of these years, you can finally look at me?"

Miyu spoke softly and let a tear escape. Kaho looked on, her face conveying the same stance. Her eyes were the only feature that betrayed her. Miyu looked on with determine.

"Are you finally over him, mother? Is that the reason why you can look at me? Or is it that maybe you realized that you can't blame an innocent person—your child—for the mistakes her father made?!"

Kaho remained silent.

"I tried everything to get you to love me, mother. I died my hair this color partially so that I wouldn't remind you of him. I tried to be good so that I wouldn't give you a reason to hurt me when you and your new boyfriend got home. So, when that didn't work I turned to the gang so that maybe you'd worry about me or at the very least care that I was gone.

"And through all of that, you never once looked at me. Now, years later I get a letter from you that makes so many old emotions resurface that I break down and run to my husband's job in hysterics because I don't know what else to do! I remember all the times you left me alone, and all the times I wanted to just die because I knew you didn't care about me! And now that I've been reduced to the overly emotional, dysfunctional teen you never bothered raising, you can now look at me!?"

Kaho still remained silent as Miyu put her head in her hands and sobbed harshly. Her body shook violently and she had to hold on to the chair in front of her to keep herself upright.

"And still you don't care, do you?" She commented quietly. "Yamato was right about everything. And so were you. I was a fool to think this visit was about you missing me. You're the same woman you were all those years ago. You only came here for a free place to sleep with no obligations. Well, congratulations!" She said this while punching the air, her voice breaking as she forced herself to sound enthusiastic. "You made your intentions loud and clear and I was too dumb to listen."

Miyu let go of the chair and, without looking back climbed the stairs to their library and locked the door behind her.

* * *

Yamato slammed the front door open and stomped into the living room. He'd bandaged up his hand and was ready for action. He had a look of fierce determination that stemmed from his conversation with Ran. He was going to give that _thing_ a piece of his mind and then kick her out so that he could try to put Miyu back together again. He stalked upstairs until he reached the guest bedroom and threw the door open, not bothering to knock. His face turned from anger to confusion as he saw Kaho's bags packed and near the door. 

He walked back downstairs and stopped at the kitchen doorway to see Kaho herself at the table with a cigarette in her mouth and a letter in her hands. Before he could inquire, she beat him to it.

"So, I suppose that after my daughter kicked you out you came to some 'realization' that I am the cause of all this and came back to give me a piece of your mind then kick me out? Too late, rookie. I'm leaving as soon as I finish my smoke."

He was slightly offended and embarrassed that she not only knew about his plan, but beat him to it in the process.

"So, you're going to up and leave, just like that." It was more of a statement than a question.

"That's what I said". She said.

"You are such a coward. You haven't seen your daughter in years and you're just going to leave after being here for a few hours? Who do you think you are? Never mind; don't answer that, because I don't care who you think you are. I'm about to tell you what I think you are. You are a rude, duplicitous viper who calls herself a woman."

Kaho looked shocked and somewhat impressed. She didn't think he had the balls to call her those names to her face.

"I don't care what happens to you", he continued. "because it's not you I love. The only thing I have to thank you for is having some kind of heart back then to have Miyu. She's my life and my happiness. You however are nothing to me. Leave our house right now."

He stood firm and watched as Kaho put out her cigarette and stood. She walked until she was right next to him and shoved the letter into his hands.

"If it helps, I don't give a damn about you, either."

With that said she got her bags then walked out the front door without looking or saying anything back.

* * *

Miyu was pulled from her thoughts as she heard the door unlock from the outside and saw a figure stand in the doorway. Her eyes swelled with fresh tears as she closed the book in her hands and flung herself into her husband's arms. 

"Oh, Yamato."

"It's alright, Miyu. Shhhh, she's gone...she's gone. Don't cry, baby. It'll be alright." he said as he held her tightly in his arms.

The exhaustion she felt throughout the whole day came to her and in an instant she was asleep in Yamato's arms. He smiled down at his sleeping beauty and picked her up so he could take her to their bedroom and let her sleep. He was about to lay down with her when a loud noise was heard from downstairs in the sitting room.

His police sense kicked in and he grabbed the nearest weapon (a clothes hangar) on his way down to investigate. He hadn't even made it passed the kitchen before he heard an amused voice say,

"Geez, bro. That thing is really going to scare a serial killer or a robber away."

He let out the breath he was holding and dropped the hangar before chasing Ran through the rooms downstairs, all the while complaining about how selfish, irresponsible and reckless she was.

After both were too exhausted to run anymore, they both settled in the sitting room and discussed the most important situation.

"So, she just gave you the letter and bolted?" Ran asked, not daring to believe her ears. From everything Ran knew about Kaho, she never thought she would ever be that submissive, especially to her daughter's "worthless" husband.

"Yeah, that's what happened. Then I went for Miyu and found her in the library. She was looking at a book I'd never seen before. It was pink and frilly, but that isn't the point. The point is that when I walked in she seemed to let all of her barriers down and cried harder than I've ever seen her cry."

He said this with so much sorrow and compassion that Ran thought her heart was breaking. She listened intently, but her mind was on a particular part of his story. She knew Miyu owned a pink book. She'd seen it the first time she'd ever stepped foot in Miyu's room. She remembered asking what it was then watching Miyu throw it in the trash after.

"Say, bro?"

"Yeah?"

"Is that book still in the library?"

"Yeah, why? Do you know what it is?" He asked curiously.

"Not exactly. I just remember seeing it one time at her house and never seeing it again."

"Oh." The disappointment in his voice showed.

"So, are you going to give her the letter?"

He sighed before saying, "I don't think I should. What if it just ends up like the first letter she sent? I don't want Miyu crying over this woman anymore."

"That isn't your choice to make, bro". She said seriously. "Whether you show her the letter or not, she'll still cry over it. That letter may be the closure she needs to get on with her life. Whatever it is, I think she needs to read it. Remember what she needs."

"Yeah," He said with determination. "I'll be there for her through it all. You don't have to worry."

"I'm not worried!" She said a she flashed him a thumbs-up. "You both will be fine. As for me, I'm gonna go get ready for my date with Yuuya."

Yamato nodded and prepared to stand. He never got the chance to however, because his sister's hug halted all movement. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and flashed a grin before leaving. He watched her go and smiled, remembering the wise woman he just talked to was his little sister.

* * *

Miyu awakened to see the moon in the sky and small amount of light coming from her bedside table. The clock read 11:28 pm and she groaned. Two sheets of paper caught her eye and she turned on all of the lights to see their contents clearly. The first she automatically recognized as Yamato's from the handwriting. It read: 

_Miyu,_

_Good evening, gorgeous. I hope you slept well. If you're wondering where I am, I'm in the kitchen making dinner for us. I won't come back up until you come down. Your mother left a while ago, as you know, but there is something you don't. She gave me a letter to give to you before she stormed out. It's the one next to this note on the table. I'm in the sitting room because I want to give you privacy while you read it. It may be nothing, and I may be paranoid, but I'll let you be the judge. If it becomes unbearable to read, just call me and I'll be up there in a second. Just let me know, honey. While you're reading it, just know how much I love you. I am cheering for you every second. See me when you're ready. You're never alone, Miyu._

_Yamato_

Miyu held the tears back as she finished his note. She felt so blessed and lucky to have such a wonderful husband by her side every step of the way. He gave her the inspiration to go on from his letter to Kaho's. With a deep breath she opened the flap and pulled out the sheets of paper. She was determined to read it all the way through without stopping no matter what was written.

_Miyu,_

_I know you must find me writing you a letter suspicious, but just hear me out. First off, let me start by saying that, after thinking about it, I don't hate you. My reasons for treating you the way I do are numerous._

_When your father left, it was the hardest time of my life. He left my heart broken and us vulnerable and financially unstable. You may not remember, but I tried to comfort you. But, as much as I tried to be strong for you, hearing those innocent questions about where he went became too much for me. I then began seeing the similarities between you and him, and it made me angry. Looking at your face always brought me back to that day when he left, and I couldn't take it any longer. That's when I started dating._

_Tom was the first, in case you don't remember. He was a drunk, of course (I sure know how to pick 'em, huh?), but he was a rich drunk who offered to pay the bills. In return, when he came over, I let him do what he wanted. I would slightly wince every time he hit you, but I stopped myself because I would once again see your father reflected in your eyes. That, and being drunk myself, I could no longer tell the difference. _

_All of the others after him were the same, but after a particular night of hurting you, I finally realized that you weren't your father. That's when I stopped coming home. I moved in with Charlie afterwards and stopped seeing you. You know of Charlie; he's my cop I'm engaged to now. I figured it was the best thing for both of us, and that I was at least with a nice, sober male companion. _

_Through all of the years before I left, I saw you change. I knew all about the gang and didn't question it. I figured that you were keeping yourself busy and away from home. I started getting angry when I had to bail you out of jail. It was upsetting our financial providers, making them more violent. That and you were acting as sloppy as that worthless man I married. So I stopped coming._

_I found out about your affair with the rookie after going through your text messages one evening. I was angry, although I had no right to be considering I'm the one who gave you the advice to find a man. Something about dating a cop, knowing about my lifestyle, made me suspect that you were trying to get me in trouble. So, to keep you in place, I confronted you about it and began my sober verbal assaults. You were never one to tell on anyone, but I wasn't taking any chances. I called you every name in the book to make you hate yourself. That was my insurance that you would tell no one about anything. The more I think about it, the more I realize how stupid that thought was. I apologize._

_I suppose you're wondering why I came to "visit"._

_I was (And still am) living in Odaiba very comfortably with Charlie. We were getting into these arguments because he wants to know things I wasn't ready to tell him. You were one of those secrets. Everyone knows men hate commitment. That's the reason I'd always lie and say you weren't mine when I brought men to the house when you were younger. If Charlie finds out, I don't know what he'll do or think. He claims to love me a lot, and I don't want to lose him. _

_I told him I was taking a vacation with the girls and looked up your name. My first intention was to use your house as a free hotel. Then my other intention was to actually look at you. I contemplated that all the way to the front door, but when you opened it all logic went to hell. I had no choice but to treat you like the product of filth because of him. You have his charming looks._

_I envied you. You had the perfect little house in a perfect little suburb with your perfect little husband. I also hated you at the same time, because I'll bet that's how your father is living right now._

_He really hurt me. And that alone made me close my heart to anything we shared, which means you. Our "talk" opened my eyes to many decisions I've made. I too died my hair because I wanted to be different. I wanted to be a different, stronger person from the woman I was before. I don't think it helped me much. _

_Being with you (or around you) has made me think a lot about my past mistakes. We could have been happy together if not for my selfishness and weak mind. You've proven yourself stronger than I'd have ever imagined. You've grown into a beautiful young woman. I'm just sad that I'm not part of that. I'm trying to make a fresh start, Miyu. I have a nice life and I'm trying to make peace with myself. And, believe it or not, I still loved you through it all, even if it was only part of me that did. _

_You may not be as forgiving as you were when you were four, but I hope you at least think about it. I truly am sorry for everything I've put you through. I'm also happy that you've found someone who truly loves you. He all but told me where to go, you saw? For a rookie, he can be tough when he has to be. _

_This has taken too long already. I'm leaving Charlie's business card in this envelope. It has our address and number. If you want, you can call it any time. I'm preparing to tell Charlie about you._

_Kaho_

Miyu had long since let her tears flow and was sobbing softly by the time she finished the letter.

'Everything makes sense now,' she thought as she skimmed through it again. After all these years she finally got the answers to the questions she'd asked all her life. Miyu felt like a huge weight was lifted from her shoulders. She breathed easy for the first time since she could remember, and she gave a smile at that realization.

She looked at the clock again to see that it was now almost one in the morning. She pushed herself from the bed weakly and put her lime green robe on and walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

* * *

Yamato raised his head at her small footfalls and watched as she entered the room and sat down next to him on the couch. The TV and radio were off and the moon was the only light illuminating the room. Miyu looked into the kitchen to see the food on the table and that light on. She reached over and turned the lamp on before smiling up at him. He stared back at her intensely.

"Are you alright, Miyu?" He asked sternly, concern etched all across his face. He had no idea what was in the letter, but he was prepared to take action if it was anything harmful to Miyu.

She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a big hug. He blushed slightly and pulled her in his lap to make her more comfortable as well as give her access to his shoulder in case she needed to cry.

"Miyu?" He asked as she stopped hugging him and drew back. She remained in his lap and began speaking.

"She told me everything, Yamato. She told me everything I needed to hear."

She looked into his eyes and they urged her to continue.

"She explained the reasons why she treated me like crap for most of my life. She also apologized for everything. She doesn't hate me, Yamato. She even said a big part of her loved me this whole time."

Yamato's face was void of any readable expression. His eyes still urged her.

"My father... he really hurt her, Yamato."

"Miyu, that's..."

She didn't let him finish. "My mother...she's never been a strong person. Even when my father was still with us, I remember he was the strong one and was always the decision maker. He paid the bills and supported us. My mother never objected to anything. So, when he left it really broke her.

"I know what you're going to say, and you're right. It was no excuse for her to treat me like that. I agree with you. She asked me for my forgiveness and a second chance."

"Are you going to give it to her?" He asked after a long, awkward pause.

"Yes." She whispered.

Yamato didn't voice his objections, believing Miyu already knew what he was thinking.

"Then I'll support you."

She looked up at him, shock written all over her face. She knew his opinion on the matter and knew that he'd like nothing more than to tell her he didn't agree with her decision. She didn't expect him to be behind her. Sensing her emotions, he said,

"Remember what I told you when I proposed? You are never going to be alone again. I'll always love and protect you."

"Oh, Yamato." She sighed into his shoulder as she gave him another hug. He took her chin in his hand and kissed her lips softly. She smiled against his lips and kissed him back with equal passion. They parted slowly and they continued holding one another.

"So, what next?" He asked contently.

"She gave Miyu her address and number. She wants Miyu to call her when she's ready. When I do, she'll tell Charlie about me." She said with a smile. Yamato's heart soared as he heard her refer to herself in the third person. That was a sign that she was getting back to normal.

"Well then, whenever you're ready we'll do it."

"Yeah." She replied in a slight daze. He smiled down at her once more before moving her onto the couch and standing.

"Now that we've figured that out, let's eat. I didn't make your favorite dinner just for it to sit and get cold."

"Miyu jumped up and ran past him to the table. She would call Ran tomorrow and tell her everything. For now, she was going to sit with the man she loved and truly enjoy her favorite food.


End file.
